Heros of past and Future
by twiliunicorn
Summary: what will happen when Rallen and Jeena are taken to the land of Hyrule and discover that they are part of an ancient prophecy? Is Jeena falling for another guy? And will Rallen and Link ever stop fighting? Will the mirror of twilight be restored?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Heros of past and Future a Spectrobes and Legend of Zelda fanfiction that I've been planning out for a while, and finally typed out. I hope 'ya enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter one:

(Jeena's point of view)

I couldn't say that I completely remembered what happened before I passed out. It's all pretty blurry. From what I recall, Rallen and I had been on another boring patrol mission, going between our star system and Kaio, when (another) portal opened up. What confused me was what this portal looked like: diamond shaped, black with unusual veins of pale blue. Getting sucked into said portal was weirder than usual, rather than the sudden burst of speed you get when passing through a wormhole, it felt... almost as if everything were disinegrating.

"Uh... my head..." I groaned, trying to sit up. When I eventually moved into a sitting position, I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light. Now it was time to play the "where did the heck did that darned portal take me" game. For one thing, I was outside- but where was the ship? Where was Rallen? Wherever I was, it was kind of pretty, there was a shallow pool of water surrounded by trees. It was about midday and pretty hot.

But the moment I stood up all of heck broke loose.

A flock of... green... _things _flooded through the entrance of the area and surrounded me. The largest of the things was riding on top of a huge boar (I assumed that it was the leader). They deffinently weren't krawl- too human-like, but they definently weren't human either.

I grabbed my upper arm, hoping I could summon a weapon from the cosmolink, but nothing was there. _Great. I'm going to get killed and/or taken hostage by an ogre on an oversized pig_ I thought. Several of the monsters were carrying weapons that I believe were called 'bows' which were all aimed at me. I figured trying to fight these things unnarmed would be the perfect way to get myself killed.

Then I heard something. A faint bumping noise that sounded simalar to the sound of an animal running that generally got louder and louder with each passing moment. Several of the monsters looked at eachother in confusion, and some even lowwered their weapons.

With a great crash (and shrieks from the monsters that were unfortunate enough to get in the way) a man who looked to be a little older than Rallen charged in, riding on an animal that I was unfamilliar with. The man took out a bow and shot several of the monsters, causing them to fall to the ground and vanish into dust as the krawl did. This of course caused chaos to spread amongst the monsters. Apparenly I looked enough like a damsel in distress for him to extend his hand. I just stared at him and blinked a couple times.

"Your supposed to take the hand, miss." He said in a suprizingly polite voice. I was glad that I had fallen into a universe where chivalry wasn't dead (and I didn't want to die) so I grabbed his hand.

He pulled me onto the back of the animal with much ease, and charged throught the monsters and out into a forest. I occasionally looked over my shoulder to make sure that none of the monsters were following us, and thankfully they weren't.

The man eventually slowed the animal down. "Well miss, may I ask what your name is? You certainly don't look like you're Hylian" he asked.

"My name is Jeena," I told him, "and I guess with my clothes its pretty easy to tell that I'm not from here".

We eventually got to a small clearing, where he stopped the animal, dismounted, and helped me get off.

I gave myself a moment to examine him. He was actually pretty good-looking (Rallen wouldn't be too happy with me for saying that) with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a muscular build, and was just a bit taller than me. His clothes were pretty odd though, he looked like he had gotten lost on his way to a renissance fair, wearing a green tunic (I believe that was what they called an oversized shirt that knights wore), chain mail, a long-sleeved white undershirt that went up to the middle of his neck, pale brown pants, leather boots and matching leather gauntlets on his arms, and last (but not least) an unusual windsock-like hat that matched the tunic he wore.

"Hm... Never heard a name like that, but it wasn't your clothes that told me you aren't Hylian" He pointed out.

I was pretty confused. In this place I probably stood out like something from Star Wars amid the knights of the round table. "Than what made you guess that I'm not from here?"

"Your ears." He said bluntly. Now I was really confused.

"What do my ears have to do with anyth-"

"Your ears are round, while Hylian's are pointed." He cut me off, guesturing to his ears, which were pointed in a fashion simalar to what you'd imagine an elve's to look like.

"Well... could you at least tell me what your name is so I know what to call you" I asked, since just calling him 'that guy' seemed weird and just flat out rude.

"The hero of time, Link, at your service." The guy who apparently is called Link (and he thought my name was strange) said. He then took my left and and kissed it lightly. This of course caused me to blush maddly.

"And what exactly are you doing with my girlfriend?" Said a voice I would recognize anywhere: Rallen. I gulped, he probably saw this Link guy kiss my hand. Oh god, that guy was in for a serious kicking of the backside.

* * *

**hehe, Link is too big of a gentleman for his own good, and Rallen just got jealous XD**


	2. Chapter 2

(after the longest time ever

I FINALLY UPDATED X_x.

this chapter is told from Rallen's POV)

Of course, I believed I had every right in the world to be angry at a guy for kissing my girlfriend- even if it was on the hand. I figured I might as well look threatening to scare the you-know-what out of him, so I withdrew a sword from the cosmolink

"I did not-" the guy started

"Listen, don't get mad at him. He saved my life." Jeena cut in.

None of us said anything for the longest time, untill the guy approached me and examined my sword. "I've never seen a blade quite like this."

I grinned "How 'bout I show you how well it works?"

He raised an eyebrow "A friendly duel?" he asked whipping out an old-fashioned iron sword. Three feet of razor sharp metal attatched to hilt made of a material I hadn't seen before, with a leather grip. "Can I at least get your name first?"

"Rallen" I responded, "and yours" it had just dawned on me that the guy wasn't human- that his ears were pointed. I silently hope he wasn't some sort of super elf _hey _I told myself _if you beat the psychotic king of the krawl, I can probably take on a guy in tights._

"Link." He said, taking a steel shield off his back, and strapping it to his arm.

We took positions on opposite sides of the small clearing, Jeena standing off to the side, worriedly glancing at each of us. And so the fight began.

I quickly realized that Link had a slightly less straightforward method than me, any time he struck out, I couldn't see it coming. At several points neither of us moved. Finally he let out a steam of attacks- possibly frustrated from how long this battle was dragging on. For a moment we stood face-to-face, our swords crossed. "You're pretty good." I stated.

"Thank you." Link replied, then smiled slightly.

"What're you smiling about?" I instantly assumed he just had a trick up his sleeve, and that he'd just say 'oh, nothing'

"I'm not right-handed." he said jumped- correction: _backflipped_ putting distance between us, tossing his sword into his left hand, rushing forward.

I could hardly keep up, the strikes were coming as fast as lightning, and I had a less time to react, let alone put up an offense. I suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of me.

I was knocked onto the ground gasping, his foot on my chest, sword in position to deliver the death blow...

(a cliffhanger! oh the suspense!)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three:

(it took me a rediculously long time before I finally updated TT_TT)

Jeena's POV

I saw the position they were in, and my eyes went wide. From the thirty minutes that I'd known Link, he didn't seem like the type to kill so easily. However, this didn't prevent me from yelling "STOOOOOOP" and running to my fallen partner's side.

"I would never kill a man without good reason to, ma'am. Its only a habit I have developed given I've been forced to kill so many inhuman things." he said, sheathing his sword

"Rallen, are you-?" I began to ask, but he cut me off.

"I'm fine. Thanks." his voice was harsh, betraying the fact he said the word 'thanks'

I coughed, "anyway... Link, I was wondering if you could help us somehow..." I told him the entire story, bending a few things to make myself seem sane, but still including the strangely shaped portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Thats strange..." He muttered "it appears you have come through a portal of the twili into this world, but I cannot fathom how." Link folded his arms across his chest, thinking. "Anyway, I believe there is only one person that can help you: The Twilight Princess- er... she's probably their queen now, but you understand. The only problem is, we will have to use the mirror of twilight to reach her, and unfortunately the mirror has been destroyed."

"Is there any way to repair this mirror?" Rallen asked, obviously hopefull, but he not so much as glanced my way.

"I fear that the mirror has been destroyed for good... you see, without the mirror, the pathway between light and twilight is closed, and no portals can be opened. You see, for the protection of the land I live in, I need to find a way to restore the mirror." he paused a momment. "There have been a few terrible creatures left in our land after I put a stop to a great struggle we were facing, these creatures- the shadow beasts are ungodly creatures I have been forced to fight, faces so terrible, they must obscure them with masks, and a scream that can make your blood run cold."

I never thought that I'd see someone like Link speak of something with such fear in his voice.

"Once defeated, these creatures must be taken through a portal, back to the depths of the twilight realm, without a portal, they simply regenerate. I fear that they could reproduce and overrun us if we do not put a stop to it." He finished his explanation before adding, "now if we can join forces and restore the mirror, we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Why should we believe you?" Rallen asked. Typical of him to question someone he didn't like.

"I know you aren't too fond of depending on someone else for help, but I don't think we have much of a choise." I responded coolly. Two could play at that game.

"In which case, I believe it would be best you come with me, a friend of mine could provide us some resources" Link said, getting onto what he explained to be his "horse"

"Who exactly is this 'friend' of your's?" I asked swinging on behind him as Rallen unhappily released pegatinum.

"The ruler of this country." He said "a woman known as Princess Zelda."


	4. Chapter 4

(chapter four is here! I'm starting to run dry on ideas... so if you have an idea for instance... about how Rallen and Jeena should get back together, please shoot me a review or a pm ^_^;)

chapter 4:

Jeena's POV

Eventually we got out of the forest, and into an open field, and in the meantime, Link and Rallen seemed to be having a wordless argument. One would cut in front of the other, or purposefully ride too close, completely forgetting that I was caught into this too. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I was given some relief when Link stopped short in front of a large sign that read something in another language I couldn't make out.

"We're forced to go through a more populated area now... we'll need to find a way to make you look... less forerein." He slid off the horse, and rummaged through a fairly large pack he kept tied to the "saddle". He then pulled out a bundle of clothes, a belt, a pair of boots, and a faded cloak that looked like it had been fir green once. He handed me the cloak, and Rallen everything else he'd pulled out.

"I can only guess that you and I are about the same size, but I do not know what to do with your clothes once you-" He got cut off.

"I'll take care of it." Rallen said flatly, withdrawing pegatinum into the prizmod, and heading behind a nearby tree to change. Link went to find his horse some water, and I was left by myself, putting the cloak on.

When Rallen returned from his place behind the tree, I was slightly surprized to find out how well the clothes suited him. The green tunic was a lot like Link's but less complex, the brown pants were tucked into the boots, and I had to admit, I hadn't seen him out-of-uniform all that much. It was obvious that he'd have no trouble fitting in.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Link returned, and once agan, we were headed foreward again.

In the town, there were many people milling about, many of which were normal looking, but it was the occasional large yellow man that looked like his back was made of rock that confused me. A couple people even waved to Link, some even went up and asked who the people he was traveling with were. He just explained that we were just old friends of his, with him on a trip to the "Castle Town"

Eventually we were out in the field again, and I began to drift into sleep...I had strange dreams: Link transforming into a wolf and howling at the moon, a tall woman with crimson eyes and gray skin speaking in a strange dialect, Rallen flying pegatinum through purple clouds that produced rainbows made of cotton candy, Maja playing poker with a chinchilla, they got stranger and stranger untill I found myself being shaken awake. It was evening, and I hadn't realized we were in yet another town. And that there was an enormus castle right in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

(alright. I am really, reeeeaally sorry for taking eternity and a day to update. I was plauged with artists block, and most of my other fanfictions I'm not sure where to go with...

still in Jeena's POV)

"Woah" was probaby the best word I could muster. Huge wooden doors secured the front and was guarded by two heavyset men in suits that looked like they were made from tin cans. They didn't seem to see Link as a threat, but the way they eyed Rallen (who must've gotten off pegatinum once we got in town) made me assume they weren't sure about him.

"He's with me." said Link as the guards opened the door and lead us into a large courtyard. He helped me get off the horse, and I began to feel the aftermath of riding so long, my legs ached so much it wasn't even funny. A boy who Link told me was refered to as a stableboy took the horse.

The walk to the castle seemed to take five times longer than it should, but that was probaby just my sore legs doing the talking. As if some devine force were playing a cruel joke- Rallen was absolutely fine and was still giving me the cold-shoulder.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside. Large ceilings painted with intricate designs, crystal chandeliers lit seemingly by magic, tapestries depicting battles of some ancient war. Link lead us down a series of hallways, up a flight of stairs. Any guards we ran into treated Link as if he'd always come here. Finally we reached our destination, a sitting room.

Sitting cross-legged on a very comfortable looking couch reading a book was a woman of almost unnatural beauty. Her eyes were about the same shade of blue as mine but her thick eyelashes made them look better, her skin was near white as if she had never been outside, and her long gold hair made me wonder if the sun would stop shining out of jealousy. The dress she wore looked as if it cost a fortune, and the circlet upon her head signified she was someone in the nobility. You heard of having butterflies in your stomach? Seeing this woman made me feel like I had a nest of angry hornets in mine, and I felt like a duck next to a swan.

Link bowed deeply, and I immidiately chose to do the same.

"Princess?" He started, and upon hearing his voice, the woman shut her book and popped up like a Jack-in-the-box. A grin spread across her face- only making her more beautiful and me more uncomfortable. Link seemed to regard her as he would an old friend. "I have come to discuss some... interesting matters with you."

She frowned. "Link, you just got here and I haven't seen you in what feels like ages. Sit down, relax, introduce me to your friends here." and grinned again, guesturing for us to sit down in two chairs across from the couch. Strangely, I hadn't noticed them being there before.

"Rallen, Jeena." Link started after he sat down "this is Zelda, Crown Princess of Hyrule."

"Crown Princess, and soon-to-be Queen." She added. "Anyway, we might as well get the dreary part overwith."

Link began to explain to her how he came to find us- and then moved onto something else he hadn't told us about. Something about a thing called "The mirror of Twilight" and reported sightings of "Shadow Beasts".

"You see," he said "now that the mirror has been shattered and the pathway between the world of light and shadow has been broken I cannot defeat the Shadow Beasts. They'll only revive themselves again." A grim look appeared on his face- Zelda's too which seemed unusual. "I believe that by restoring the Mirror of Twilight somehow we can kill two birds with one stone- rid ourselves of the Shadow Beasts, and find a way to return these two to their home world."

"But..." Zelda started, before looking over at me, her face brightening. "This girl here can't keep walking around in such odd clothes. I should do my part and help her blend in" and before me, Rallen, or Link could object, she'd already grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me out the door.

Zelda led me further down the hallway and entered a bedroom about as big as my entire house. I swear I could've spoken and heard an echo.

"Now lets see..." Zelda said, walking over to a closet full of dresses of varying extravagance. "First take a seat here," she said guesturing to a stool in front of a dresser. I did as she asked and she began to brush my hair. Deffinenty something to write home about, getting your hair brushed by a princess. Her hands moved carefully and gently as she pulled my hair into a braid, the parts in the front that were too short just falling at the sides of my head. already I was seeing a difference in my appearance.

"Now I'm going to need you to undress." It unnerved me that she said this as if it were nothing. I would've objected, but I doubt it would be a good idea to say no to a monarch. With an exasperated sigh I removed the cloak, my vest, belt, shorts, boots, tights, and shirt, leaving me just in my underclothes. I suppose this wasn't terrible. At least it was only another woman seeing me. Zelda went off to grab something. I put on everything she told me to, and before she allowed me to choose a dress, she placed something large and made of thick fabric over my head and around my waist.

"I'd hold my breath if I were you." She started.

"Wh-OOOhhh..." With the sound of shoelaces being pulled tight, I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me as the fabric suddenly constricted, forcing the air out of my lungs. I gasped for air, only able to take in small insuficient gulps. "W-what was that?"

"A corset. Sorry, I pulled too tightly." She apologized and loosened the lace at the back, allowing me to breathe again. "and as an apology, you may wear any one of my dresses you like.

I walked over to the closet and looked through the dresses, finally deciding on a simple blue one, which Zelda helped me into. When I stood before the mirror and looked at myself, it seemed as if I had been replaced with some sort of mideval beauty.

_Well hello there. _I thought to the person in the mirror, _My name is Jeena, and to be quite honest, I don't know who you are._

_

* * *

_Yeah, I've made Zelda so OOC its not even funny -fail-_  
_


End file.
